


White Tornado

by kisahawklin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, House Cleaning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are drabbles I promised for my birthday mathom, in 2006. This one LOTRIPS Dom/Elijah for lisabellex.</p></blockquote>





	White Tornado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisabellex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lisabellex).



"But I hate the dishes," Dom says, and gives Elijah his best puppy eyes.

"Everyone hates the dishes, Dom. I’m doing the laundry, you can do the dishes." Elijah tilts his head in his VERY SERIOUS WAY, and Dom pouts, but starts clearing the glasses and plates out of the living room. He finds a jammy knife stuck to the back of the Playstation and does a brief dance of _Oh, that’s fucking awesome!_ before he points it out to Elijah.

Elijah snickers and pulls Dom down onto the pile of laundry approximately half the size of the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabbles I promised for my birthday mathom, in 2006. This one LOTRIPS Dom/Elijah for lisabellex.


End file.
